Dedications 1: No Matter What
by Tears Of Pearls
Summary: The first in the Dedications series, which is entirely about Tobias and Rachel and a l'il song...


****

That's All That Matters

Rachel pulled a face. The annual school talent contest. Attendance compulsory. Great. Just what I need. The entire school trapped into that little hall for half the day. Urgh. She shuddered.

The teachers began herding kids into the hall. Reluctantly they took their seats, and the teachers disappeared down the back. Assistant Principal Chapman strode out on the stage, looking authoritative. If only everyone here knew what he really is. What he's really capable of. She'd seen him stand there calmly, ordering a Hork-Bajir army to kill her. She shivered at the memory, trying to forget.

Just then Cassie slipped into the spare seat next to her. 

"Hey Cassie." Rachel said. 

"Hey."

"Where's Jake and Marco?" she asked. 

"I dunno, haven't seen them anywhere." Cassie answered. 

"That's weird."

"Yeah." 

Chapman, now red in the face from yelling, hit the fire bell. And it had exactly the opposite effect to the one he desired. Everyone yelled. A few of the ditzy girls screamed. Rachel just laughed. 

"Right," he barked, infuriated. "You will all be **quiet** during these performances. If I catch **anyone** talking, the whole school will be kept in 15 minutes after the bell."

In the entire hall, not one person moved, lest they make a noise. 

"Good. Now, here's the first act." Chapman continued before exiting the stage.

A timid group of girls sidled onto the stage, and performed a dance. By the end Rachel was already asleep. After that was another dance, to a Brittany Spears song. A few people groaned. 

The crowd was getting restless by the time the year 7's started their homemade skit. Cassie yawned. Rachel stirred. 

"Cassie. Shoot me. Please." Rachel whined. Cassie laughed. 

"Sorry Rach. If the teacher don't like us talking, imagine how they'd react to a murder!"

"It's not murder, it's a mercy killing." Rachel said, smiling and glancing at the teacher who was giving them the evil eye. 

The skit ended, to a booming round of applause. Then another group came up and started lip syncing to Hanson. Rachel suppressed a scream. 

"Rachel? I can shoot you now." whispered Cassie. 

The minutes dragged by. 

The seconds dragged by.

"What I wouldn't give for a half-decent natural disaster right about now…." Rachel said dreamily. Cassie exploded into laughter. 

The group finished, and the hall let out a collective sigh of relief. Following that particular episode of torture was a string of acts, none of which were that remarkable. Rachel dozed lightly. 

She was awoken by Cassie elbowing her in the ribs. 

"Hey Rach, look at this!"

As music stared filling out of the speakers, Rachel looked to the stage. There was Jake, Marco and other kid. Rachel sat up. 

"Tobias." She mumbled. 

The music reached a peak, and Tobias stepped forward and sang. 

__

"No matter what they tell us, 

No matter what they do

No matter what they teach us

What we believe is true…"

Rachel gasped. Seeing Tobias here. Now. Singing to her. For the first time since this war began, something broke through her armor. Something broke through and touched her. Touched her deep down. She almost cried. 

"Rach? You OK?" Cassie asked softly. All Rachel could do was nod. 

__

"I can't deny what I believe

I can't be what I'm not

I'll know our love forever

I know no matter what…"

"I didn't know Tobias was such a great singer!" Rachel said, her eyes fixed on the stage. 

__

"No matter the sun don't shine

Of if the skies are blue

No matter what the ending

My life began with you…"

Tobias looked her right in the eyes. A look that said everything. Rachel knew then. She loved Tobias. She loved him now and forever. Tobais smiled, still singing. Jake and Marco were backing him up. Cassie leaned over to her. 

"You wouldn't believe how much we had to pay Marco to get him to sing, little own on stage."

Rachel couldn't help herself. She laughed, but tears trickled down her face. 

__

"I'll know this love forever…."

"That's all that matters to me…"

**THE END**

Note: This story is completely out of character for me. If you read 'The Question' you'd know my true feelings for Rachel. Oh, and if you didn't recognise it, the song is **_No Matter What_** by **Boyzone**. 


End file.
